Turtle Table Manners
by Rakked
Summary: April's sitting at the table in the lair. Studying. That's all. Just studying her homework. It is a coincidence that none of the other turtles can find Donatello. Rated M for adult content.


"Hey, April." Leonardo walked into the kitchen area of the lair, casually flipping the TV remote. "Is there any pizza left?"

"Uhn, I d-don't think so," she said shakily. She was sitting at the table, a schoolbook open in front of her, and she looked flushed and distracted.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked, concern on his face. He leaned in. "You sound feverish." He put the back of his hand to her forehead, and she flinched away, gasping.

Leo frowned. "You're pretty hot. Want me to go get Donnie to take a look at you?"

"NO!" April almost shouted. She bit her lip. "I'll, I'll be fine. Just gotta rest!" She looked up at him with a brittle smile. "Mikey took the last pizza into the training room."

"Okay. Thanks, April!" Leo gave her one last concerned look as he left.

The moment he'd walked out the door, Donnie peeked up between April's thighs. "You almost smothered me there, Princess," he said, half-reproachfully. She smacked his forehead.

"You shouldn't have kept licking when he walked in!" she hissed, but the blush on her cheeks and the way her eyes shone at him made him grin helplessly up at her.

"I know, but I felt your vaginal muscles squeezing my finger and I knew you were about to experience climax, so..."

April bent forward, gasping as Donnie's finger curved inside her. "Donnie! I hear footsteps!"

The purple-masked ninja disappeared under the tablecloth again, and April tried to look like she was reading.

"Heya, April," Raph said nonchalantly. He draped himself over a chair at the table. "Hey, you seen Donnie? He was gonna help me modify my battle harness. Said something about spring-loaded sheathes."

"N-nope!" Her voice squeaked and the corners of her eyes wrinkled as Donnie chose that moment to flicker his tongue across her clitoris. "Hav, haven't seen him all day."

Raph raised an eyebrow. "I thought he was going to be hanging out with you. He acts like a happy puppy when you're on your way over."

April clamped her thighs together around Donnie's face, and his protest was stifled by her wet pussy. His big mouth practically engulfed her sleek, warm little petals, and she gurgled out something noncommittal.

Raphael leaned closer. "Hey, you okay? You look like you're comin' down with something."

"Totally, _totally_ fine," April replied, her expression melting and her voice getting softer as Donnie licked and fingered her into another orgasm. "I, I'll tell him you wanted to see him. Next time I, y'know... see him."

"Uh huh. You do that." Raph got up and walked away, whistling.

April dissolved into choking giggles as Donnie's head appeared in her lap again. "A happy puppy?!" he said, offended. "I do not act like a happy puppy!"

She stroked his face, grinning. "You _lick_ like a happy puppy," she said fondly, then glanced around. "Still hungry?" she purred, her eyes hot.

He nodded eagerly and vanished.

_**"BOO!"**_ Mikey shouted in April's ear, and she screamed, almost falling backwards in her chair. Donnie's hands on her thighs kept her steady, and she pitched forwards onto her book, shuddering from the surprise as Mikey flipped easily over the table, landing on one leg on Raph's recently-vacated chair. "Ta-da!" he said proudly, holding his arms up like a ballerina.

"Mikey..." April growled, glaring at him. He looked innocent. April usually couldn't stay mad at him for long. And sure enough, the anger drained from her face, replaced by a sort of slack, glazed look.

"April, you hear somethin'?" Mikey asked, looking concerned. "Somethin' kinda wet and schlick-y?"

Donnie stopped finger-fucking her and held his breath. He'd forgotten how sensitive Mikey's ears were.

"Um, n-nope, not a thing!" she said, picking up her textbook. "I have to study now, Mikey. Can we talk later?"

"Sure thing, April!" he said enthusiastically. He popped his headphones on and sauntered away, swinging his hips. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Mikey's head appeared back around the corner. "Hey, April?"

"Yes, Mikey?"

"You're holdin' that book upside down, you know?"

Her blush spread down her neck. "Th-thanks, Mikey."

"Anytime! Sayonara!"

"Thank fuckin' Christ that's the last of them," she growled softly, with unusual vehemence. Donnie poked his head up, his lips wet with her nectar.

"You okay, April?"

She glared at him. "I will be in about a minute. Get back down there."

He gulped, gave her a thumbs up, and dove.

In the next room, Mikey was laughing hysterically, rolling around on the ground. Leo and Raphael had tears streaming down their cheeks, their arms around each other to keep from falling over.

"Oh, oh man!" Leo said, wiping his eyes. "I can't believe he kept going when we were talking! Doesn't he know we can hear him?"

"She's going to _murder_ him!" Raphael marveled. "I didn't think he had the guts!"

"My sons? To what are you referring?"

Leo and Raph snapped to attention at Splinter's voice, trying to keep their faces sober. Mikey looked up from the ground, grinning.

"Oh, Donnie's in there under the table foolin' with April, and they think we don't know," he said blithely.

"_MIKEY!_" his brothers chorused, horrified.

Master Splinter pursed his lips and raised his eyes. "Indeed..."

Without another word, he turned and walked away. Three pairs of eyes followed him.

"Donnie! Oh, God! Right there!" April whimpered, her fists clenched in the table cloth. She was grinding against Donnie's mouth, one of his fingers gently rubbing inside her pussy, his mouth setting off what felt like every nerve ending she had. She was on the verge of the biggest orgasm she'd ever had in her life.

Splinter's hand fell on her shoulder, and she screamed as it hit, the massive climax blasting away her inhibition. She screamed, her body stiffening until she slumped forward, trembling on top of the table, her eyes blank and vacant with the aftermath of her pleasure.

"Oh, my!" Splinter said, his face utterly innocent. "I had no intention to frighten you so, April. But a kunoichi should be more attentive." He waved a finger gravely.

"Y-yes, Master Splinter," she said dreamily. Little tremors ran up and down her body. Beneath the table, Donnie struggled for breath.

"Have you seen Donatello today?"

"He's been busy," she sighed, leaning back in her chair, her mouth hanging slightly open. "Very, very busy."

"Ah. Convey my wish to see him, if you should happen upon him first. I wish to discuss proper table manners with him."

Turning to leave, Splinter seemed to stumble. As he steadied himself, his right foot swung under the table, and Donnie yipped as he flew out, propelled by his father's lean muscles. He crashed into the cupboards and lay there dazed, his eyes spinning, April's juices running down his chin.

"There you are, Donatello!" Splinter said happily. He reached down for Donnie's hand, hesitated, and chose the left instead of the right. Donnie squawked as Splinter dragged him up. "We have much to discuss, young man. Come with me to the dojo..."

Donnie looked over at the orgasm-shattered April, who grinned sheepishly back. He looked up at Splinter and shrugged.

"Eh. It was worth it."


End file.
